minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Enderbrine's Return
Enderbrine Chapter 1: The Beggining What a perfect egg! I said as I traveled with my eggs to my house. You said it, Johnathan said. Why did you have to make your house in the middle of the egg?!? Alec asked. I'm thirsty. Ibro said. FINE LETS ALL TAKE AN EGG THEN! I yelled. I took off my travelers egg and took out some water and passed it to everyone. Suddenly, Johnathan started, Hey, look over there... A shiny metal egg. I'm going to check it out. He said as he started to get up. I'll go too. I suggested. As we go closer and closer, it got brighter and brighter. When we go to it, it was an... egg? No... It wasn't Heroegg. It had egg markings all over him. He was trapped under an egg. As we started to lift it off of him, I asked the egg what his name was. He did not answer. Hmm... You don't have an egg huh? He nodded. Maybe I will call you... Enderegg! Suddenly, he started to get angrier and angrier. Then, within the speed of egg, he forced the branch right off of him and started to choke me. He started to smile and said, You were the one who killed my egg. And for that, you will pay. He started to create a Ender egg while he was still choking me and threw me to the ground. RUN! I yelled to Johnathan. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! Then, I took of my traveling egg and pulled out my Iron Sword and put it to his neak. You dare?!? Enderbrine started. CHALLENGE AN EGG! He back flipped behind me and tried to stab me, but I blocked it just in time. Two minutes passed and the whole egg was cut down. Nice, Enderegg started, looks like we are evenly matched with the sword. Then, he dropped his sword and said, but what about our skills with dark eggs. He's some magic, I started, YOU BEING POISIONED! Suddenly, I threw a posion of egg right at his face, but it did nothing. He started to laugh and say, didn't you already tell I am immortal. Just then, he just used a little bit of lightning on me, and I was threw back right back to the egg to where my friends were. WE NEED TO GO, QUICK! We all fled in retreat. I was mentally and phically injured. Luckily, there was an egg near by that I could be healed at. Then, I blacked out. Chapter 2: The Villager Master Suddenly, I woke up in a small house. My right side of my chest was broken and none was in the house. I looked outside the window and saw Alec, Johnathan, and Ibro, trying to do farm work. Johnathan doing work... I must be in heven. Suddenly, I saw a villager starting to come into the house, so I jumped right into the top right hand corner. When he opened the door, he said, I can already see and hear you, He said, you are above me. I jumped down and asked, where am I? You are at the village of peace, he responded. I am the master of this village. He made some tea and gave it to me. So, tell me what happened. Enderbrine, that's what happened. I think I know who that is. And I may have the solution to that. He pulled out a scroll and gave it to me. The sword of the ender... I HAVE SEEN THIS! I said in surprise. So you want me to get it? Yes he said as he exited the house. ...oookkk... Chapter 3: The Sword It started at the frozen mountains, where I needed to find the key to open the sword. Awwn man I said as I was halfway to the top of the mountain. Avalanche I said in depression. I saw a cave so I entered it just in time, or I would become a snow golem. I found some flint and steel and ignited it. Suddenly, about 200 bats came flying out of the cave. Deserted... I said as I found the key. Then ran out of there. Then, it was at a desert temple where the key was so post to go into. I dodge traps, escaped creepers and zombies, but then, I had found the chest. I pulled out the key and slide in into the slot. The temple started to shake as the sword came out and I ran as fast as I could to get out of there. A few moments later, I was at the village Chapter 4: Betrayal I told the guys that I had the weapon to defeat Enderbrine. Umm... Chris? Ibro asked. Maybe this problem should not involve us. Yeah, you almost died, Johnathan added. What?!? I questioned as like I was in heven again. You guys scared? No, Alec said. We don't want to die. We will protect this village while you deal with Enderbrine. ... My mind was completely blank. You guys I know I can't do it without you. Well, Johnathan, I can do it without you, but I can't do it without you two. Sorry Chris, but we can't, this is your job. Fine, I said I started to make a Eye of Ender and threw it into the air and followed it. I did not look back one second. It was my turn to be the hero, not the weirdo. Before I jumped down the hole when I got there, I asked myself questions, what if he will be waiting for me when I jump down? What if I die? What if HEROBRINE will come back to life?! I jumped down the hole after I threw some wool down for a soft landing. I gasped when I saw a huge painting of Herobrine and Enderbrine. I looked at the title of it and it said, THE BRINE BROTHERS! Wow. Johnathan would be scared to the nether if he saw this. Maybe I should go back... Before I got the chance, I heard a voice that sounded familiar, Why leave? You should stay and meet my sevant. Just then, I fell into a dark dungeon. I needed to save the Ender Sword for Enderbrine, so I pulled out my stone sword. Then I could hear wings flapping. I pulled out a torch and saw Ender Steve in a cage trying break out and screeching. ENDER STEVE! I yelled. DONT WORRY, ILL GET YOU OUT! Why would you want to let him out? I heard the Ender Dragon say, he is a monster. He will not help you on your quest. He is useless. Then, he came out of the shadows and said, why are you even trying to save this world? Umm... Because being a hero is awesome, I said in response. XD! Chapter 5: The Ender Dragon or The New Heros So be it... The Ender Dragon said as he fired a fire ball at me. I back flipped right over the fire ball. Man... I sure could use Ibro right about now... Or anyone, but not Johnathan, I thought to myself. Just then, a person came from the shadows a threw a sword at the Ender Dragon's neck. Who are you? I asked him. My name is Burk. I'm here to help, along with another person, names Red Dragon, don't worry, he's human, and right now, he's taking off the collar on the Ender Dragon. I turned around and sure enough, he was. Now let's get Ender Steve out of that cage. I Jumped rock to rock until I finally grabbed the bottom of the cage. I pulled out a knife I put it in the lock, jiggling it until it finally broke. Thanks he said. I will deal with The Dragon, you guys go defeat the Brines, Ender Steve said. Thanks I said as I cut us out of the dungeon. But you still owe me for last time, I said as I left. Chapter 6: A Legend Falls As I got out the Eye of Ender and made the Ender Portal. I nodded to the guys as we jumped in. Suddenly, we landed on a Ender Tower. Then, we froze, like we were being controlled. Then, we got turned around, and we saw the Brines. You were a fool to come here, Enderbrine said as he pushed us off the tower. Then, the "monsters" flew down to us. Enderbrine tied us up to a tower. Herobrine came up to me and said, How does it feel to be Dead? Then, I felt pain, like a sword went through my chest. I looked down and sure enough, there was. Then everything went back, Completely black... To Be Continued... credits Author: Chris Whittaker Cast: Christopher Whittaker, BanakinSkywalker, EpicNachos102, Ibroivy, IRedDragons, Burk, Ender Steve, Enderbrine, Herobrine, Ender Dragon, and the Village Master With Special thanks to: Everyone in the cast Category:Fanfictions